linconl el joven titan en accion
by Laura Martinez3
Summary: elegi hora de aventura por que no podia elegir mas de 1
1. el inicio de todo

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid #DDDDDD 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid #DDDDDD .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 9.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 9.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 27.0pt; mso-outline-level: 2; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid #DDDDDD .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 9.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="font-size: 24.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"el inicio de todo/span/p  
/div  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"En una casa conocida por ser la mas ruidosa... esperen 2018 lo siento retrocedamos en el tiempo cuando rita estaba embarasada de lincon./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"en una tarde hermosa de 2006 estaba rita embarazada de linconl muy feliz /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"Lincoln le pondré linconl-dijo rita feliz /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"estas segura que sera niño digo tenemos 5 niñas no crees que un niño es poco probable asta decoramos el cuarta para una niña- dijo señor lyyn dudoso/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"lose pero tengo un buen presentimiento de que sea niño lyyn lo presiento-dijo rita con confianza /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"ok vayamos a comprobar al doctor-dijo señor lyyn tomando las llaves de vancilla nueve cita /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"lori carillo baja iremos al hospital la tía ruth ya llego para cuidar a tus hermanas /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"ya voy mami-dijo lori bajando por las escaleras muy emocionada sus padres le habian contado del embarazo cuando tenia 7 meses de embarazo/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"ya quiero oír cuando el doctor diga que es niña-dijo lori ya que ella n le gustaba los niños solo queria tener hermanos no hermanos o como ella los llamaba ''gente brusca''/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"bueno hija tambien pude ser niño todo es pasible-ese comentario hizo enojar a lori ya que odia a los niños con toda su alma/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"no digas eso mami los niños son basura son bruscos y tontos solo son estorbos en las niñas/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"no digas eso de tu hermanito /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"que es niña-grito lori/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"ok vamos a ver ahorita-dijo rita tanquilizando a lori/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"ok lo siento no queria alterarme/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"rita, lori ya vengan que se nos hace tarde-grito el señor lyyn /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"ya vamos-dijo rita tomando la mano de lori sin saber que esa ida al hospital cambiaria el rumbo e la historia/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"continuara.../span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; color: #555555;"comentario si quieren que la siga porfis /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2 noticia buena o mala

Noticia buena o mala

no puede ser eso no es cierto el no es niño es niña es mentira-grito lori enojada tras la noticia de que tendría un hermano

5 horas antes

ya habían llegado al hospital lori estaba muy emocionada se moria de ganas en que el doctor diga que es niña

rita ya estaba acostada esperando la noticia

el doctor tardo 43 minutos pero al fin logro obtener los resultados-felicidades señora loud su hijo es ...VARÓN-dijo el doctor con entusiasmo

si si ¿que?-todos hablaban al mismo tiempo que no dejaban que lori hiciera su berrinche

oigan escúchenme soy yo lori loud su hija mas importante y la única que quiere que hacen caso-pero nadie escucho lo que decía lori aprovechando la distracción salio corriendo del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

lori salio corriendo del hospital chocando con un doctor

niña que haces hasta aquí donde están tus padres-pregunto el doctor-que te importa-grito lori muy furiosa llagando hasta la autopista pero sin darse cuenta un auto con un señor algo gordo y su novia estaban al volante el señor apenas pudo girar el auto para o atropellarlo-guay ya viste a la velocidad que iba esa niña-pregunto el hombre lose numero 0 es increíble

lori seguía corriendo hasta que se canso estaba muy enojada y exhausta no podía mas sentía que se le iba a ir el aire y moriría

no puede ser eso no es cierto el no es niño es niña es mentira porque tuvo que pasar esto porque PORQUEEE-grito lori

volvio caminando al hospital muy enojada y triste y vio a su padre y madre en la puerta con un oficial y el doctor que había chocado con ella

lori hai estas nos tenias precupadicimos

lose mama nunca volverá a pasar ya vayámonos -dijo triste rita y lyyn loud le hicieron caso y se fueron pero lori tenia planes para su hermanito planes para que no exista

COMENTARIOS DEL PRODUCTOR

hola aquí pondré cosas que yo les quiero comentar

un cap un tanto mas largo que el otro ¿pueden adivinar las series que espiaran a linconl y su equipo son 3? creo que ya saben una

también subiré cap lunes jueves y domingo un poco salteado pero tendrán cap 2 días seguidos


End file.
